User blog:Jumping Melons56932/Battlefield 4 Patch Tweaks
Battlefield 4 received a patch today. Tweaks include vehicle and weapon tweaks. Handguns *Increased the aimed accuracy of the M1911 to make it a viable choice once the COMPACT 45 has been unlocked. This gives the M1911 a clear accuracy advantage for range, while the COMPACT 45 has a clear ammunition per magazine advantage. *Increased the close range damage of the M1911, QSZ-92, FN57, CZ-75 and COMPACT 45. This will allow all pistols to bypass Body Armor at close range. Additionally, the FN57 and the QSZ-92 have had their long range damage increased to allow them to properly bypass Body Armor at all distances. Finally, the CZ-75 has also had its long range damage raised to give it a diverse role among the handguns. *Reduced the delay between pressing the trigger and the bullet firing for the M412 REX and .44 MAGNUM. This delay represents the way these weapons work in real life, while also improving their responsiveness in game. *Increased the magazine capacity of the QSZ-92 to 20 rounds, the proper amount for this weapon in real life. Additionally reduced the recoil of the QSZ-92 to give it a clear difference from the FN57. *Corrected a small error with the COMPACT 45 accuracy when crouched or prone. The weapon was accidently less accurate than intended. Vehicles *AA vehicles now carry 4 instead of 6 missiles *Velocity of MAA's 20MM Cannon gun changed from 1200 m/s to 800 m/s *Reduced impact of all Anti-Air Missiles though damage remains the same *Reduced cone in which Active Radar searches for targets *Gunner Cannon and Zuni Rockets damage increased for Attack Helicopter *Scout Helicopter 25MM Splash damage reduced *Reduced "intelligence" of MBT-LAW missiles *M2 SLAM maximum damage range reduced from 6m to 3m *STAFF shell damaged reduced by 25% *Fixed glitch where Active Protection and MP-APS did not stop 12 G Frag rounds. *Numerous other glitch and stability fixes. Grenades *Increased the number of M84 FLASHBANG and HAND FLARES the player can carry from 2 to 3. A player may now have 3 active HAND FLARES, up from 1 before. The HAND FLARE remains mostly a gadget of comic relief, though its ability to blind IRNV sights should not be forgotten. The increase in the number the player can carry should allow for a larger tactical use of both the HAND FLARE and the M84 FLASHBANG. *Increased the effect of M84 FLASHBANG grenades on friendly and enemy players. When Friendly Fire is OFF, friendlies receive approximately half the effect duration. Previous duration was 4 seconds, now 5 seconds for enemy players. Additionally increased the range at which a player feels the full effect of the flash, and increased the effect on players not looking directly at the flash bang. This should sufficiently improve the reliability of the M84 FLASHBANG, and make it a viable choice in the grenade category. *Increased the maximum damage for the RGO from 67 to 80, however reduced the range of explosion. The RGO was essentially an instant kill in Hardcore, it now has a reduced 1 hit kill range, however accurate throws will yield higher damage values in Core. This clarifies the role of the RGO as an accurate impact hand grenade, while still not allowing 1 hit kills in Core. *Reduced the visual and audio effect for the detonation of the V40 Mini to highlight its smaller blast when compared to other grenades. Decreased the maximum damage from 80 to 60, and decreased the range at which maximum damage is applied. The player continues to carry 3 V40 grenades, and is still able to use 2 of them to get a kill in Core. Previously the V40 was entirely superior to the M67 in Hardcore, this change aims to balance them in Hardcore, while also keeping their effectiveness intact in Core. DMRs *Increased the damage of all DMRs across all ranges. Specifically, damage has been increased at long ranges to allow three-hit kills against unarmored opponents. Additionally, reduced the penalty to accuracy for sustained DMR fire, allowing more rapid follow up shots in combat. *The amount of the damage increase varies from weapon to weapon, according to its intended range, rate of fire, and damage. We will continue to monitor the effectiveness of DMRs in combat, and determine if additional action is needed to make DMRs a viable mid to long range weapon. Pump Action Shotguns *Increased the accuracy of pump action shotguns (870 MCS, HAWK 12g, SPAS-12, and UTS 15) while on the move and aiming. The accuracy has been approximately doubled. *These weapons did not have any available barrels or grips that would allow a player to enhance their aimed accuracy. This change should make the use of pump action weapons with slugs much more viable at medium and close range by allowing more accurate fire. Carbines *Reduced the long range damage of the MTAR to bring it in line with the rest of the Carbines. General *Previously, if a player began firing before aiming, he would keep his hip inaccuracy while aimed, until he stopped firing. This was especially obvious with LMGs on the move. Players will now only be subject to the maximum aimed inaccuracy after the transition. *While still terribly inaccurate, this allows for substantially more accurate fire than the old method and should allow players with LMGs to panic fire in close quarters, provided they are aiming. *Adjusted the way inaccuracy is handled when transitioning from Hip fire to Aimed fire. *The Heavy Barrel’s Accuracy bonus now also applies on the move, at a reduced bonus. This should give the Heavy Barrel a wider role for players who desire accuracy while aimed in all situations. *Synchronized the timing of the aim down the sights animation of sniper rifles with their ability to fire with full accuracy. Players no longer need to wait for additional time after the aiming animation plays to get accurate shots. There is still a delay to achieve full accuracy, so Quick Scoping is still not possible. *Addition of Chat feed when using commo rose to console versions of the game *Added All content to of Second Assault to all platforms. Awaiting official release of expansion Sources: :*http://blogs.battlefield.com/2014/01/bf4-balancing-vehicles/ :*http://blogs.battlefield.com/2014/01/balancing-bf4-weapons/ :*http://blogs.battlefield.com/2014/01/balancing-bf4-pistols/ :*http://blogs.battlefield.com/2014/01/balancing-bf4-grenades/ Category:Blog posts Category:News Category:News Blog